Lily Anne Evans
by fluffy-89
Summary: FINISHED!This is what I think Lily's life could have been like from her 10th birthday up. You will meet some characters that I just made up. R
1. Tenth Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot and the Johnson family.  
  
A/N: This is what I think Lily's life could have been like. Lily is telling the story.  
  
~Lily Anne Evans~ ~Eleventh Birthday~  
  
Hello, my name is Lillian Anne Evans. I love my family, except that my twin sister, Petunia, can be a real pain. If I do something she has to do it better. I got a boyfriend about a month ago so she got a more sophisticated one a week ago. I get all A's and one B, so she got all A+'s. Then about a week or so ago something happened for me that she couldn't out-do.  
  
*Flashback* Knock, knock, knock. I answered the door, "Hello, how may I help you sir?" I asked a man with white hair and a white mustache.  
  
"Hello Lily (That's what most people call me), are your parents around?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked in shock. I was in very high spirits that day because it was Petunia and my 11th birthday.  
  
"Lily, don't be rude, let the man in!" My mum said, that was one of the only things she worried about, rudeness. "I am very sorry for my daughters rudeness, would you like some tea Mr.."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, and yes I would like a cup of tea with a spoon of sugar please," Albus said.  
  
"Very well then," and my mum busied herself with the tea while Albus talked to me.  
  
"To answer your question Lily, the reason I know your name is because you are welcome to a special school for special people like yourself." He said while digging around something in his pocket, "Ah, here it is, go ahead and read it." And he handed me and envelope. My mum came in, handed Albus his tea, and sat down to see what was in the envelope, and of course by now Petunia had come in to see what was going on.  
  
I read the first letter out loud, "Dear Miss Evans," I began, 'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to," just then the door opened and my dad came in.  
  
"What are you doing? Who is he?" My dad asked when he saw all of us.  
  
"That, dear, is Albus Dumbledore and Lily is reading a letter he just gave her."  
  
"Well, continue," he said sitting in his chair.  
  
"You have been," I continued," to Hogwarts School of *ACHOO*, bless me, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wait a second, there isn't' any such thing as witchcraft or wizardry, is there?" I stopped in confusion.  
  
"Well, Lily, has anything happened that you wanted to, or that you wished would?" Albus asked me, I thought for a moment then nodded, "That's because you used magic to make it happen." I could tell that this fascinated my dad and got him excited.  
  
"How will she get to Hogwarts?" He asked realizing Albus hadn't said yet.  
  
"On September 30th (A/N: I am changing the starting date because of things that have to happen) a train will leave from Kings Cross station, her ticket is in the envelope, a wizarding family will be waiting to help her get on the train. That family will pick her up on September 1st so that she can get her school supplies, they will have her until September 27th. They have a daughter that will be starting this year as well." Albus finished, "I must be leaving, Lily, I will see you in little over a month." And with that said he left. My dad was so happy and he made my mum put on a happy face for me but I knew that she was disgusted in having an abnormal child and Petunia was mad that she couldn't out-do me for once, but at that moment I didn't care what either one of them thought, I was closest to my dad and the fact that he was happy made me even more happy.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Well the family's last name is Johnson and the girl's first name is Mary. Mary is sooooo nice and so are her parents. We got all of the supplies and they even bought me an owl, I named him William. Well, speaking of William he has a letter for me, it's from Dumbledore.  
  
*Dear Lily,  
  
I am very sorry to tell you this just when you are having fun and enjoying yourself but, well I will just let you read what the Minister wrote me.*  
  
*Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that is part of my job. You are well aware of the heir of Slytherin has been gathering followers and becoming more and more powerful. You also know that every so often he has his followers kill a muggle family. Miss Evans's family is his latest victim; I will allow you to determine where she shall stay. I have also included a letter found at her house for her.*  
  
*I am very sorry. I think it would be best if you either stayed with the Johnson's or went to a family that has an Auror (magical protector) in the family, perhaps the Potter's. I am leaving it up to you and the Johnson's, also the letter left at your house is enclosed as well, I am very sorry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts*  
  
*Hey Lily,  
  
Um Lilster, I don't know how to say this but, well there is only one way to say it, we're through. I think I am falling in love with someone else so we are through, sorry. I still want to be friends though.*  
  
Even though the last letter didn't have a signature I knew who it was from, after reading that I couldn't stop myself I sat in my room and cried for ten minutes before Mary came in, she looked at me then read the letters and just put an arm around me until I was done crying, then we went and talked to her parents, they felt we would be safer with the Potter's so they wrote Dumbledore and told him then they wrote the Potter's asking if they would mind taking care of me and Mary for the rest of this summer break.  
  
A/N: I am going to leave it there, tell me what you think of it. This is the first time I have ever tried doing a Lily/James time zone story so, yeah. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. James and Sirius

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the Johnson's and that's it.  
  
~Lily Anne Evans~ ~James and Sirius~ Mr. Potter and Dumbledore agreed to let Mary and me stay with the Potters. Mrs. Potter died about 5 years ago but nobody talks about her or seems to miss her, I stay in what used to be her room Mr. Potter didn't even seem to be saddened by the thought of his dead wife. Mr. Potter is an Auror; his son's name is James. James's friend Sirius's family was killed 2 years ago the same way mine was, Sirius was sent to live with the Potters, he and James get along really well. 2 days after we arrived Mary's parents were killed, she's taking it really well though, and she said that they told her to expect it so it wasn't as hard as what happened with me. Now Mr. Potter told us that when we're not at school all 4 of us will be at his house. He even said that if we wanted we could take on the Potter name, I don't want to though; my parents and the letters are the only things I have left of my family. Friday night James came in while I was rereading the letter from my ex-boyfriend.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What's that?" James asked as he entered my room. "Oh, it's nothing, just a letter," I said wiping a tear away and trying to smile, I got up to put the letter away. "Wait, could I read it? Was it from your parents?" Figuring that he wouldn't leave it be until he knew what it said and who it was from I gave it to him to read. As he read it I couldn't help but cry, I knew exactly where he was and it hurt to think about it. "What was his name?" James asked still looking at the letter. "Daniel," I whispered and my voice cracked. When he heard my voice crack he looked up at me. With out another word he pulled me closer to him and he just let me cry while in his arms, this made me cry harder remembering that day and how Mary and her parents had been so kind and helpful now the only person left was Mary. After a while I fell asleep and James carefully laid me on my bed and put the covers on and shut the door. Today is Saturday September 14.  
  
A/N: I know this is a lot shorter than the last chapter but I really wanted to have that in and I didn't know what else to put. 


	3. Train

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Mary. J. K. R. owns the rest.  
  
A/N: I don't have any notes.  
  
Thanks to mary: I am glad that you think it sounds good. ~Lily Anne Evans~ ~Train~ Today is finally the 30th, after that Friday night James came in every night and we would read through the letters together then he would let me cry myself to sleep on him. For the past couple of weeks I haven't needed to read them so we just talked until I fell asleep. Last night James helped me pack then I helped him pack, after that I needed to read the letters again and cry myself to sleep in his arms. Mary told me yesterday morning that she really likes Sirius and wants him to ask her out, while we were packing James told me that Sirius is going to ask her out today before going into a compartment.  
  
"Alright Lily, bring your bags down to the car," Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Potter," I replied.  
  
"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jim!"  
  
"Sorry. Jim," I said as I headed towards the stairs.  
  
"I get front middle!" I called after we had all gotten our trunks and owls in the car.  
  
"I get front passenger!" James called. Those were the two spots we always fought over. I almost always get front middle though, I love sitting there. James or Sirius usually yells 'front passenger' before Mary even realizes what we're doing.  
  
"Fine," Sirius and Mary grumbled. James and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sirius and Mary looked at each other and said in unison, "What?" That made us laugh even harder. They just stared at us like we were lunatics.  
  
"Okay, okay, now get in or we'll be late." James and I just kept laughing at the confused looks on our friends' faces while we climbed in the car. We were far from late when we got to the platform, James and I ran off to find an empty compartment. Once we found one James looked at me and said, "Lily?"  
  
"Yes James," I replied smiling.  
  
"We know a lot about each other by now and, well, willyougooutwithme?" James said the last part really fast and all in one breathe.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He said taking a deep breath and talking much slower.  
  
"OF COURSE!" I practically screamed.  
  
"Really?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, ever since I fell asleep in your arms I've wanted you to ask me out but I refused to let it get awkward between us." I replied. At the mention of that night he pulled me close.  
  
He then whispered, "That was when I discovered I love you." I just smiled, I know that I am in love with James and he knows it too. After a few minutes Sirius and Mary came in holding hands and Sirius said I guess I'm not the only one that made a move today." The train whistle blew and we all waved good-bye to the man who will treat us as his children until the day he dies. No one could sleep but there was nothing to talk about so we just sat and enjoyed each others company.  
  
Half way through the trip two unwelcome guests came along. The compartment door sled open and we all figured it would be the food cart lady, boy were we wrong.  
  
"Why hello, I don't believe I know any of you." He winked at me but I held James back from killing him for it, I could tell he was the sort against muggle borns. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and this," he pointed to the boy behind him, "is Severus Snape." He held his hand out for me to shake.  
  
"Do you come from a pure blood family?" I asked as though it actually mattered to me ignoring his hand.  
  
He removed his hand, smiled and said," Of course, nothing else is acceptable."  
  
"Well, then I guess I am acceptable because I come from a pure blood *muggle* family." I said smiling and I held out my hand to him.  
  
"Stupid mudblood, stay away from me." Lucius said while glaring at me. He should have known better than to say that to a red head. I slowly pulled back my hand a drew my wand, I whispered, "Giglius perfitious halfien hera," and Lucius Malfoy went into a giggling fit, Severus Snape shot me a death glare and helped Lucius into a compartment. Just then the food cart lady came and we bought four of everything. After she shut the compartment door we all burst out laughing.  
  
"He should've known better than to call a red head a mudblood." I said and we laughed even harder.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Jim Potter

Disclaimer: I own Mary, Tess, Jess, and the plot.  
  
A/N: I know I already thanked Mary but I am going to again and I also have 3 other people to thank.  
  
Mary: I am glad you think it sounds good, I hope you keep reading and telling me what you think.  
  
Melanie: That's what this is.  
  
Piper: I am glad that you like my start. Tee hee. Here is more for you.  
  
RAM: They are eleven and they are in love because I have magical powers and made them in love. Besides they learned so much about each other that they fell in love.  
  
A/N: Okay now here is chapter 4.  
  
~Lily Anne Evans~  
  
~Chapter 4: Jim Potter~  
  
Nothing exciting happened except that Slytherin's heir grew stronger and James and I grew closer. I also became friends with Jess and Tess who are almost twins. What do I mean "almost twins"? Jess was born a week and a half before Tess but they both have the same biological mom and dad. No one can explain how it happened. James met a werewolf and him, Sirius, and another guy they met named Peter Pettigrew became illegal animagus. I don't really trust Peter, I don't know why though, he just seems untrustworthy.  
  
"OMG! LILY COME QUICK!" Jess shrieked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I said running into the room, "Oh my gosh," I whispered when I saw Jim Potter's dead body in the middle of the common room. The man who had treated me as a daughter for the past 5 years was dead. I screamed my deafening scream which is loud enough for the entire school to hear and fainted.  
  
After I fainted James and Sirius came running from their dorm. When they got there they found me on the ground fainted, Jim dead and for a minute they thought that my scream had put Jess to sleep. Before they had even come near the seen Dumbledore and all of the teachers came bursting into the room to find out what made me scream. When they saw what made me scream they were in shock. Jim had been a friend to most of them and was also the best Auror any of them had met, besides Moody. After James woke me up alls I had to do was look at him and then we hugged each other and cried.  
  
A/N: *Sob* It's so sad. Everything bad happens in Lily's life. *Burst into tears*. 


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral Part I

Disclaimer: You know who I own.  
  
A/N: Here is the next chapter.  
  
~Lily Anne Evans~ ~Funeral~  
  
We are planning Jim's funeral. I still can't believe he's dead though. It seems like anyone I get close to dies, what if James is next? I would kill myself if James died because of me. I absolutely can't stand all of this death, my parents, Mary's parents, Petunia, now Jim, I hate it all, I hate Slytherin's heir. When I had screamed it knocked Jess out. If I had screamed very much longer she would have died, that would have been another one.  
  
"Lily," James whispered, "We should go to tell the others what time and day it will be."  
  
"Okay," I whispered in response.  
  
"Everyone listen up," James began, "The funeral will be in the Great Hall tomorrow in the morning. There won't be a wake." Sirius was holding a sleeping Mary and just nodded in response. Mary and I were allowed to sleep in with James and Sirius and the other 5th year boys. I had sent a letter to Daniel, just to let him know I am okay. To my surprise I just got a reply by owl none the less, here is my letter and his response. (Lily's letter starts and ends with a little * mark)  
  
*Dear Daniel,  
  
So you don't feel bad or think I killed myself when you broke up with me, I didn't. That same day my parents and Petunia were killed. I was sent to live with people that my parents knew, then less than a year later the parents were killed. Their daughter, Mary, and I went to live with friends of those people because they could protect us, he was just murdered. I will help prepare his funeral tomorrow.  
  
Lily Anne Evans*  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I know you're a witch and all about Jim Potter. I am in Hufflepuff, I heard you scream last night. Please see me after the funeral tomorrow. I made the BIGGEST mistake of my life breaking up with you 5 years ago.  
  
Daniel  
  
*Dear Daniel,  
  
Well, you heard about all that but you must not have heard. I'm going out with James Potter, the marauder, I'm sorry.  
  
Lily Anne Evans*  
  
The funeral was absolutely beautiful. I found out about James's mum. He, Sirius, Mary, and I all spoke at the funeral, I broke into tears after I finished.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Almost every child eventually has to bury their parent. I, myself, have done it once already." James began, "To tell you about my dad I have to tell you about my mum. She was beautiful and looked a lot like my girlfriend. Lily would you come up here please?" I wasn't sure what he would say but I knew I should go up there to find out. "She had the same hair, eyes, figure, but there are two big differences. The first is that Lily loved my father for who he was. The second is that my mum married my dad for the money, the last name not to be screwed with, and children, Lily loves me for my personality, not the money or the name or children. She got one child and the last name, but my father told me when I was old enough to understand she got one child she didn't want. When I was 3 my mum got pregnant again, she was fine until the day it was born."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It's a beautiful baby girl," The nurse said handing the newborn baby to her mum.  
  
"Put it up for adoption, it's got an ugly scar on its forehead." Mrs. Potter said, "James don't you look at her."  
  
"Why mummy," a 3 year old asked his mum.  
  
"Because it might kill you for it," She replied crudely.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"From that day until she died my father refused to speak to or about her. He went so far as to build himself a room away from the one they shared. They were going to finalize the divorce papers the day she died."  
  
A/N: I am going to leave it there and I will just jump right into the next chapter with out any A/N or Disclaimer. 


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral Part II: Jim and Sam

"Now that you know my mum you will better understand what I tell you about my dad. He allowed my sister to be put up for adoption but, as I said, he hated my mum. She died when I was 6, after that my dad made sure he took better care of me than my mum would have. He became an Auror to protect my and the people we loved. When Sirius was abandoned my dad didn't hesitate for one second before taking him in. My father didn't want it to be just us. He loved every one of the people in his home more than anything, he would be proud to know that his blood daughter is here. You all probably think I invited her, but in all truth and reality, Lily did. She remembered hearing about a muggle with the last name Potter, took a wild guess, invited her, and she was right. Sam, pleas join us up here." She came up as was requested of her, "Same, when Lily wrote you, what did you think?" James asked her nicely.  
  
"At first I thought it was some sort of mean joke, I had been searching for my real family for a while." Sam began, "But then I noticed a single tear next to Jim's name and I knew it had to be real. I went home and asked my adopted parents about it and they told me he was my father and I should go to his funeral. So I came, I needed to know more about this family that abandoned me, now I know the truth. I used the Potter name on stage because I remembered it, like a past I never knew, now I know it was my past and, if you will accept me, my future." She looked like she might cry at any moment.  
  
"It is up to the entire Potter family but I, for one, think it is a wonderful idea." James replied and she smiled lightly.  
  
"Who am I to stop us from being a whole family, welcome home Sam." I replied.  
  
"The more the merrier," Sirius added and Marry (no pun intended) nodded in response.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After that I said what Jim did for me, and then Sirius and Marry did the same.  
  
A/N: Wow a 2 chapter flashback, exhausting. Now I will post this. 


	7. Chapter 7: Family Information

Disclaimer: I own Jim, Mary, Jess, Tess, and Sam. The rest belong to the talented and brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I wrote this in my notebook with 4 minutes left in my SH. I am really bored so I will start writing chapter 7. Sam is going to be 5 years younger. I then started writing one day later at the library.  
  
So now I have a boyfriend, 2 "sisters", and 2 "brothers". Sam is really cool. She does have a BEAUTIFUL voice. She's only 10 years old and Dumbledore said that she is on next year's list of first years. She does have a scar on her forehead but she uses make-up to cover it. Sam is 5' 4", black hair, and blue eyes, just like James's. Both of them are mirror images of Jim, I really miss him. His support of us and his attitude reminded me of my dad. I loved my dad almost as much as I love God. I wish they offered church at Hogwarts. Church was my favorite part of the week. It was the only time my mom showed any type of support or love towards me.  
  
Petunia refused to go to church or acknowledge God. When I did, my mom thought it was just for her, to make her happy, try to make her love me more. She was wrong; it was to make my dad happy. She never did figure that out, she always put on a show of affection toward me when my dad was around. When I was reading that letter 5 years ago the only reason I got upset was because my dad had also been killed, because of me. Of course I was a little upset that my mom and Petunia were dead but my dad was the only one I was close to; and that I knew loved me with all his heart.  
  
A/N: Isn't that sad! I am sad; I haven't really mentioned much about her family or Jim so when she is a lone that is what she will talk about. Please don't flame me, I'm warm enough. If you have a constructive flame, then be my guest.  
  
Much love,  
  
Big-HP-and-GWfan-also-RW-HGfan 


	8. Chapter 8: Jack Evans

A/N: I am going to add what I had written up as the next chapter to this chapter. I am not putting anymore disclaimers; you should be able to tell what is mine and what isn't.  
  
"Hey Lily," Mary said as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hey," I replied quietly, trying not to think about my dads.  
  
"You really miss him a lot, don't you?" Mary asked reading my expressions.  
  
"Which 'him' are you asking about?" I replied, knowing she was only expecting some sort of grunt or mmmm.  
  
"What do you mean 'which 'him'?" Mary questioned, "I know you had a bad dream last night, I heard you screaming and crying."  
  
"1. I meant my dad or Jim, 2. I don't feel like talking about last night." I said not touching my food.  
  
"Now I have three things. 1. Do you miss them both a lot today for some special reason? 2. Why not? And number 3. You have to eat Lily." Mary replied.  
  
"1. yes, today was my dad's birthday, 2. I'm not ready to talk about so forget it, 3. I'm not hungry." I said getting a little bit annoyed. I know that Mary is just worried about me but I just don't feel like talking.  
  
"Alright, alright, I give up. I'll be in the library when you're ready to talk." Mary replied and got up to leave with out eating her own breakfast.  
  
Now about my dad, his name was Jack. He said he didn't have a favorite daughter but I know he had a better liking of me. I think a big part of that is because of when we were younger. If Petunia would do something bad she would always blame it on me, after a while our dad bought a lye detector.  
  
*Flashback*  
"See this, girls?" my dad asked.  
  
"What is that, daddy?" I asked in my usual sweet little voice.  
  
"Yeah, father, what is it?" Petunia asked rudely.  
  
"Well, girls, this will tell me if you are lying or not." He said, showing us the lye detector.  
  
*End Flashback*  
Two days later Petunia wrote 'Lily is stupid' on the wall in red marker and then she made a line all the way down the hall way. When she got caught they didn't wait to find out if it was me, they (our parents) just took her up to the attic where the lye detector was. After what seemed like an eternity to me they came back and Petunia gave me a look that said 'you had better not squeal, you know what will happen if you do'. My dad took me up to the attic.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Have you ever written on the walls?" My dad asked after hooking me up to the detector.  
  
Afraid of Petunia's wrath I said, "Yes,"  
  
My dad frowned, "Did you write on the walls today?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
His frown deepened as he watched the machine, "Are you afraid that Petunia will do something to you if you tell on her?"  
  
Not even thinking I said, "Yes."  
  
"What does she do?"  
  
"Makes me watch the make-out scenes in Titanic,"  
  
"Okay, you may leave."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Once we got back downstairs my dad said that Petunia was grounded and couldn't leave her room or go near a television for a month. But that month was cut short, within the next week I was taken and they died.  
  
A/N: Isn't it sad!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Night Scares

A/N: ~+~ means that it is a dream.  
  
~Lily Anne Evans~ ~Night scares~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Lil's, it's time for church,"  
  
"Dad?" I asked a little uneasily.  
  
"What's the matter honey? I'm in all of your dreams." My dad replied.  
  
"Something about you, you look different,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure how to explain it but, you look, it's like it isn't really you."  
  
"Lily stop being silly, we're going to be late for my meeting with my followers."  
  
"Followers? I thought we were going to church."  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, I'm not your father."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Slytherin is dead," I replied, I knew what was coming next, there was only one person who would say that, Slytherin's one and only living heir.  
  
"I know, but I was hoping that would scare you. I am an heir known for being an heir."  
  
"Tom Riddle,"  
  
"How do you know my real name?"  
  
"I know more than anyone, even I know, that I know"  
  
"Okay, you actually confused me, how does all of that work?"  
  
"You ask too many questions. I am also an heir; I have my ancestor's knowledge. I know in my subconscious."  
  
"NO, you're Gryffindor's heir, I will get you!"  
  
"You have already began, but don't worry it will end, if not with me then with my son."  
  
"Foolish woman, Avada Kedavra,"  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Lily woke up screaming, "Lily," Mary said startled, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm Gryffindor's heir," Lily said stunned.  
  
"What, how, your parents were muggles, your whole family is muggle."  
  
"They were. I really don't quite understand it but." Lily stopped trying to keep a hold of her dream.  
  
"That isn't why you woke up screaming though, is it?" Mary asked, knowing that wouldn't scare her friend like that, confuse yes, scare no.  
  
"No, it was Slytherin's heir," Lily replied, "At first he looked like my dad, only different, then he realized who I am and said he would get me, and I said, 'You have already started, but it will stop if not with me, then with my son.' Oh Mary, it was so strange and scary." Lily finished.  
  
"Lily, uh, um, wow," Mary began, "we need to go tell Dumbledore about this."  
  
"I can't Mary, if we do then the school's security will be tightened, Quiditch would be canceled and James would be devastated. I can't do that to him or the rest of the school."  
  
"Lily, you care about how it will affect others if you do but if you don't, *sigh* Lily, if you were to get. I mean if he. I'd never. *sigh* be careful Lily."  
  
"Mary I know I'm just making myself more vulnerable but I don't want anymore tension around here."  
  
"Lily, think about who has been killed. They have all been close to you. If you just let this go. what if next it's Remus or Peter's family, then me, Jess, Tess, and then he'll get James, finally after killing all of them, he'll kill you. Please, tell Dumbledore, please," Mary made one last attempt at convincing Lily to tell the Headmaster.  
  
"Do you really think he will kill all of you?" Lily asked.  
  
"As sure as my name is Mary," Mary replied.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going, we have a headmaster to talk to." Lily replied.  
  
A/N: What did you think. Interesting isn't it? 


	10. Chapter 10: Dumbledore and the end

A/N: Hi, I decided to update and then go outside instead of the other way around but I just realized that I have to empty the dishwasher so brb. Okay, all done with that now here is the next chapter.  
  
~Chapter 10: Dumbledore~  
  
"Ah girls, I've been wondering when he would contact you or did you just figure it out?" Dumbledore said as they walked into his office.  
  
"You know, Dumbledore?" Lily asked surprised.  
  
"That is why I got you away from your home, then Mary's home, and finally you were at Hogwarts, away from the Potter household. Did you know Slytherin's heir is afraid of me?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, I didn't, but I would still feel safer if you tightened security." Lily replied.  
  
"What, oh, yes, of course, you two go get back to bed. It should be a long, Fridays always are." For the first time in 5 years Lily actually saw the twinkle and life in Dumbledore's eyes disappear. Not only was it Friday but also the last day of Lily, James, Mary, Sirius, Jess, Remus, Tess, and Peter's 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
~5 Years Later~  
  
Just last year I had a handsome baby boy. Slytherin's heir made a name for himself, Lord Voldemort. He is still after me, James, and now our little Harry, but Sirius is our secret keeper, he would never betray us.  
  
"Lily," James called from Harry's room, "Lily, come quick!"  
  
"Coming," Lily wondered, now what could it be, last time it was that Harry had yawned. Lily giggled to herself.  
  
"Sirius want us to make it Peter, he is really worried he may not be strong enough to deny Voldemort for very long."  
  
"He's still on about that, alright, fine, but you know that I don't trust Peter." By 2 am the next day Young Harry Potter was on his muggle aunt and uncle's doorstep, an orphan.  
  
A/N: I am going to post a sequel to this I will put up an authors note with a link to it after I get it up. 


End file.
